


To The Past We Go! [Fairy Tail Next Generation Fanfiction]

by CrystalWaterDragonMageMizuki



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AcnoKana(AcnologiaXKanami), Bixkari(BickslowXAkari), Cober(Cobra/ErikXAmber), F/M, Fairy Tail Next Generation, Inspired by Fanfiction, LectCid(LectorXOrchid), MeBy(MestXRuby), Multi, MystShika(MystoganXShika), Next Generation, Next-Gen, PantherRyn(PatnerlilyXAderyn), Roize(RogueXLizzy), Stingzu(StingXMizuki), These are my ships for my characters, from wattpad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23085703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalWaterDragonMageMizuki/pseuds/CrystalWaterDragonMageMizuki
Summary: X816: Everything was going fine until Nashi Dragneel & Kessho Eucliffe read off a time travel spell, then everything goes wrong. The three different teams get dropped into some of Fairy Tail's most important events, lets see how they could possibly screw up the world that they know.[A/N: This story has my ocs, and my ocs children in it]
Relationships: Acnologia (Fairy Tail)/Original Female Character(s), Bickslow (Fairy Tail)/Original Female Character(s), Cobra | Erik/Original Female Character(s), Evergreen/Elfman Strauss, Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Laxus Dreyar/Mirajane Strauss, Lector (Fairy Tail)/Original Character(s), Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Mest Gryder | Doranbolt/Original Female Character, Mystogan (Fairy Tail)/Original Female Character(s), Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia, Pantherlily (Fairy Tail)/Original Female Character(s), Rogue Cheney/Original Female Character(s), Sting Eucliffe/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Fairy Tail Year X816 to Fairy Tail Year X784

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nashi and Kessho read the spell and everything turns into a mess
> 
> Ft. An oddly calm Lizzy and angry Mizuki, along with Amber just drinking some tea in the background

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the adventures of Team Nashi, Team Lila, and Team Kessho in the past of Fairy Tail where they meet their parents when they were younger

**Lila POV**

I rub my eyes tiredly, why did Mom have to wake me up so early? According to Mom, Dark Dragon Slayer magic is one of the more harder dragon slayer magics to learn, I wish I was with Dad. Mom lightly smacks me on my head, "Did you forget that I can hear your thoughts missy?" She says, ah shit, I forgot. Well time to get to training I guess.

* * *

**Zues POV**

I sweat drop at my tired cousin, "Wow, you look like shit." I say, "Shut it Zues, if I wasn't so tired, I would punch you through the wall." She mutters. I can see Kessho and his team walk in, "Mizumi! Fight Me!" Rocky shouts, Lila glares at her youngest sibling. "Rocky... shut it." She growls, the youngest of the Cheney siblings freeze, "Okay." He squeaks. I hear someone let out a low chuckle that sounded like thunder, "Huh, just like Liz." Dad says, "Oh yeah, where's Mom?" Snow asks Dad. "I don't know. I'm not her keeper." Dad says, "Your her brother, and her adviser, you should know." Lila says tiredly.

"Touché kid." Dad with a small smile, Nashi and her team finally come in, "About dam time Pinky." Mizumi says. Nashi gets a tick mark, "You wanna go Watering Can?!" She shouts, the two start fighting. Mizumi is a water dragon slayer, while Nashi is a sun dragon slayer, they're opposites. "Honestly, their almost as bad as Natsu and Gray were at that age." Mom says, "That's sadly true." Aunt Erza says, I notice that Lila was sleeping. I throw her over my shoulder, and head over to the rest of the new generation, we separate into our three teams. Team Nashi was Reiki and Rosemary Ferandez, Storm and the Fullbuster twins, Emma and Gale, Nash, and of course Nashi herself.

Team Lila was me, Nova, Rocky, Snow, and Lila was our team leader. Lila was the second oldest of our generation I believe, I think the only one who is older than her is Asuka. Lastly, Team Kessho was the Eucliffe cousins, Mizumi and Kessho, along with Doku and Luna. Kessho and Nashi both grab jobs that look a lot the same, the exceeds that our groups have were sitting on our shoulders, they look at each other. Sometimes, I swear their more siblings than Nashi and Nash are, or Mizumi and Kessho. They both start to read it, "Oh te kamus la, ni barro kay lee tah. Insignia mei la ko rah ni barro la!" They read the spell out.

I see Dad's eyes widen, huh? "Uh... you guys might want to look down." I hear Lila say, we all look down, a magic circle surrounded us. Oh shit, we start to slip through, Nashi and her teams parents start to run to us. The last thing I hear is Dad saying "Liz is so gonna be pissed at me."

* * *

We finally land, but it wasn't where we were expecting. I stare at a younger version of all of our generations parents, we blink a couple of times, I finally look at what we landed on, I saw it was a table. We all get off the broken table, "What did you guys do now?" Lila asks, she slept through that?! "Yes Zues, she did sleep through it." Luna says, I notice Aunt Liz was staring at Snow, shit, Snow looks almost the exact same as her. Doku notices the same thing, "SHIT!" He shouts, "Um, what year is it?" Mizumi asks. "X784." Aunt Lucy answers, shit, we somehow ended up 24 years in the past. "Congrats Nashi and Kessho, you two are idiots." Nova says.

You ain't lying there sister

* * *

**Lizzy POV**

Mizuki, Sting, Rogue, and I walk back into the guild hall. We see them staring at spot on the ground, "What happened?" I ask, Laxi freezes. "Yeah, what happened? And where are our kids?" Amber says, the others jump at the sudden appearance of the ultimate stealth couple, I notice the paper on the floor. I grab it, and look at the spell, I can feel the time travel magic coming off of it. I sigh, this is gonna take bit, "What is it Liz?" Mizuki asks. I teleport to sitting next to Laxi, I hit my head against the counter, "NATSU! HOW DARE YOU LET MY CHILDREN READ THIS?! WE DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM!!" Mizuki yells at our resident fire dragon slayer.

"STING! DUDE! CALM DOWN YOUR WIFE!!" Natsu screams while running away from the angry crystal and water dragon slayer, I notice Amber just sipping tea in the background, Erik just looked so done with everything. I could tell though that he was still worried about his and Amber's children, Rogue sits by me, and rubs my back. "So, what type of spell was it?" My husband asks, I finally sit up, "A time travel spell, although I don't know where the three teams went." I answer. Mizuki looked like she was about to murder Natsu, "Mizuki, calm down. Natsu's worried about his kids as well." I say, "Oh." She says and goes to sit with Sting.

Someone falls through the doorway, the magical presence is oddly familiar.


	2. The Profiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The profiles for my ocs.
> 
> -Akari, Ruby, Shika, Orchid, Asteria, Aderyn, and some of my other ocs profiles will be coming in throughout the book

_**Name:**_  
Lizzy Dreyar-Cheney

 _ **Alias(s):**_  
-Dragon Queen Lizzy  
-Little Dragon [Was only used by Acnologia]  
-Liz [By most in the guild]  
-The First Wizard Saint  
-Big Sis [By Laxus]  
-The Queen of Magic Lizzy

 _ **Race:**_  
Human

 _ **Gender:**_  
Female

 _ **Age:**_  
423 [X784 & X791]  
424 [X792]  
448 [X816] _{A/N: I think that's the age Laxus and her would be, 48}_  
_{A/N: I will explain why it says she is 400 in a later chapter}_

 _ **Hair Color:**_  
Same Blond as Laxus has

 _ **Eye Color:**_  
Light Orange  
Neon Blue [Some times in Dragon Force]

 _ **Affiliation:**_  
Fairy Tail  
Sabertooth [Formerly]

 _ **Guild Mark Location & Color:**_  
-Right Calf & Rainbow [Fairy Tail]  
-Left Shoulder & Black [Sabertooth]

 _ **Occupation:**_  
Mage  
9th Guild Master of Fairy Tail [Currently]  
7th Guild Master of Fairy Tail [Formerly]

 _ **Team(s):**_  
-Team Crystal Dark [Her and Mizuki]  
-The Dreyar Twins [Her and Laxus]

 _ **Previous Team:**_  
-Fairy Tail Team B  
-Team Fairy Tail [Reserve Member]

 _ **Base Of Operations:**_  
-Fairy Tail  
-Sabertooth [Formerly]

 _ **Status:**_  
Active

 ** _Relatives_** _ **:**_  
-Laxus Dreyar [Younger Twin Brother]  
-Makarov Dreyar [Grandfather]  
-Acnologia [Foster Father; Deceseased] _*A/N: Goes into detail about their relationship in future chapters*_  
-Ivan Dreyar [Father]  
-Jade Dreyar [Mother]  
-Yuri Dreyar [Great Grandfather]  
-Rita Dreyar [Great Grandmother]  
-Lilly Dreyar [Aunt]  
-Rogue Cheney [Husband]  
-Lila Cheney [Oldest Daughter]  
-Snow Cheney [Younger Daughter]  
-Rocky Cheney [Son]  
-Mirajane Stratuss-Dreyar [Sister In-Law]  
-Nova Dreyar [Niece]  
-Zues Dreyar [Nephew]  
-Elfman Stratuss [Brother In-Law]  
-Lisana Stratuss [Sister In-Law]

 ** _Magic:_**  
-Dark Dragon Slayer  
-Every kind [She only really uses her dragon slayer magic]

 _ **Dragon Parent:**_  
Acnologia

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Name:**_  
Mizuki Arrowood-Eucliffe

 _ **Alias:**_  
-4th Gen Dragon   
-Mizu [By Aquila & Crystron]  
-Miki [By Asteria]

 _ **Race:**_  
Human

 _ **Gender:**_  
Female

 _ **Age:**_  
-419 [X784]  
-420 [X792]  
-444 [X816]  
_{A/N: Both her and Amber are from 400 years ago like Natsu and the others}_

 _ **Hair Color:**_  
Dark blue

 _ **Eye Color:**_  
-Grey   
-Blue [Right in Crystal Water Dragon Mode]  
-Purple [Left in Crystal Water Dragon Mode]

 ** _Affiliation:_ **  
-Fairy Tail   
-Sabertooth [Formerly]

 _ **Guild Mark Location & Color: **_  
-Left Shoulder & Blue Fading into purple [Fairy Tail]   
-Left thigh & Same color as Fairy Tail one [Sabertooth]

 _ **Occupation:**_  
Mage

 ** _Team:_ **  
-Team Natsu [Sometimes]   
-Team Crystal Dark [Her and Lizzy]

 _ **Previous Team:** _  
-Fairy Tail Team A   
-Team Fairy Tail [Reserve Member]

 _ **Base of Operations:**_  
-Fairy Tail   
-Sabertooth [Formerly]

 _ **Status:**_  
Active

 _ **Relatives:**_  
-Aquila [Foster Mother; Deceased]   
-Crystron [Foster Father; Deceased]  
-Sting Eucliffe [Husband]  
-Mizumi Eucliffe [Daughter]  
-Kessho Eucliffe [Son]  
-Amber Eucliffe [Sister In-Law]  
-Doku Eucliffe [Nephew]  
-Luna Eucliffe [Niece]

 _ **Magic:**_  
-Crystal Dragon Slayer  
-Water Dragon Slayer  
-Crystal Water Dragon Mode  
-Requip Magic [Knows very little]  
-Dragon Force

 _ **Dragon Parent(s):** _  
-Aquila [Water Dragon]   
-Crystron [Crystal Dragon]

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Name:  
**_Amber Eucliffe

 _ **Alias:**_  
-4th Gen Dragon  
-Little Moon [By Erik]  
-Tsuki [By Luna & Weisslogia]  
-Luna [It was her code name]

 _ **Race:**_  
Human

 _ **Gender:**_  
Female

 _ **Hair Color:**_  
Blond

 _ **Eye Color:**_  
-Blue [Anime]  
-Black [Manga]  
-Silver [Right in Lunar White Dragon mode]  
-White [Left in Lunar White Dragon mode]

 _ **Affiliation:**_  
-Crime Sorciere [Disbanded]  
-Fairy Tail [Formerly/Currently]  
-Oracion Seis [Formerly]  
-Tower of Heaven [Formerly]

 _ **Guild Mark Location & Color: **_  
-Right Shoulder blade & Maroon [Crime Sorciere]  
-Left Thigh & Silver fading into white [Fairy Tail]

 _ **Occupation:**_  
-Independent Mage  
-Dark Mage [Formerly]  
-Mage

 _ **Base of Operations:**_  
-Oracion Seis Guild [Formerly]  
-Fairy Tail [Formerly/Currently]

 _ **Status:**_  
Active

 _ **Relatives:**_  
-Sting Eucliffe [Younger Brother]  
-Weisslogia [Foster Father; Decreased]  
-Luna [Foster Mother; Deceased]  
-Cobra/Erik [Husband]  
-Doku Eucliffe [Son]  
-Luna Eucliffe [Daughter]

 _ **Magic:**_  
-Lunar Dragon Slayer  
-White Dragon Slayer  
-Dragon Force  
-Lunar White Dragon Mode  
-Requip [Knows some]

 _ **Dragon Parent(s):**_  
-Weisslogia [White Dragon]   
-Luna [Lunar Dragon]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfic on this website, so, yeah. I hope you like it, I was inspired by a book that is like this on Wattpad


End file.
